Anodes and cathodes are the current collectors in energy storage devices. These current collectors are often designed to be very thin or brittle. Interconnecting thin or brittle subcomponents using a high-volume process is challenging because the current collectors can bend or break, which can cause malfunction of the energy storage device. In capacitors, some interconnection devices or methods lower the equivalent series resistance of the capacitor. Therefore, any improvements to interconnection devices and processes can increase yield and can also improve performance of the energy storage device.